


Above and Beyond

by carolej126, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Holidays #7 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)Written in December 2007 by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Brigitta, and Teri).Sometimes the men of Team Seven must go above and beyond the call of duty to get the job done





	Above and Beyond

** Part One **

 

Four men cautiously entered the brick building from an alley door which opened to a stairway. Moving forward, the murmur of voices could be heard in the distance getting louder as the men climbed the few stairs and stopped on the landing.  A grey metal door was all that stood between them and Conrad Briggs.

Briggs was known around Denver as a humanitarian.  The Briggs Foundation was famous for its sizable contributions to various charitable organizations.  Conrad Briggs could afford to be generous. J.D. had been able to trace several large drug sales back to the man and his foundation.  But Briggs was considered untouchable as was his right hand man, Victor Dade. Briggs had the ear of the mayor and several other high city officials and to make matters worse, Dade was engaged to the daughter of a city councilman.

Team Seven had been trying to infiltrate the organization for weeks now, unknown to AD Travis who had told them originally that this was too hot of an issue without more proof.  That was before Ezra had luckily stumbled upon a disgruntled employee who was willing to talk.  It had been a lucky accident finding the man, but with his help JD had found the proof they needed to allow them to push forward on the case, and they had been given the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the man’s inner circle.

Tonight’s charity event was an annual fundraiser for the foundation and both Briggs and Dade always participated.  Vin had been asking questions around town and found that several major purchasers would also be in attendance tonight.  Ezra had pulled a few strings and waved around some of the “government’s” money in order to get the four of them into the elite group of “entertainers”.

Chris Larabee turned to face the others with last minute instructions. “Ezra’s informant was unable to tell us what the theme of this year’s gala would be so we’ll need to be prepared for anything.  Once we go through this door we need to fit in and mingle with the other participants.  Remember, Briggs and Dade will be somewhere among them.  You know what they look like, so try to get close and keep your ears open. But be careful, we don’t know if any of the buyers are among the entertainers or will only be in the audience.” 

“I’ll be happy to get close to some of the lovely young fillies in the group and see what I can find out,” Buck Wilmington volunteered, as he waggled his eyebrows and pulled at his mustache in his best “Snidely Whiplash” impersonation.

“Can it, Buck.”  Larabee pinned the man with one of his now famous glares. 

“Gentleman, it’s show time.”  Ezra pushed open the door and walked into the room followed closely by Wilmington .

Tanner hadn’t made it fully into the room when he did an about-face and nearly knocked Chris over in his haste to leave.  “Ain’t no way in hell I’m gonna . . .”

“What the . . .”  Chris grabbed Vin to regain his balance and then turned him around, pushing him toward the room.  “It can’t be that bad, now get in there.”

“Chris, I ain’t . . .” Vin shot over his shoulder.

“That’s an order, Tanner,” Larabee said shoving the man through the door, only to stop dead in his tracks when he too glanced around the room and then at his agents.  “Buck, close your mouth. 

The room appeared to be a staging area and it was clear that everyone else was already in costume. 

“Mr. Smithers, I was afraid your party was going to be a “no show”. You just have time to change.  The dressing room is to your left and your wardrobe is hanging on the rack.  We have only 20 minutes to curtain.”  A wiry gentle man approached Ezra and then directed them toward the dressing room. 

“Did ya see that?  Not a gal among the lot of them,” Buck lamented, shaking his head as he donned his outfit.

“Chris, I ain’t gonna forget this, you’ll owe me big time for getting us into this mess,” Vin complained as he reluctantly finished dressing.

“You don’t think I’m exactly happy about this do you?”  Larabee, buckling his belt, sent a look toward Ezra that would have had a lesser man shaking in his boots.

“Gentleman, I have worn  _and_  done far worse in the name of duty,” Ezra informed his colleagues before adding under his breath, “but this is a close second.”

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Chris growled, as he headed back toward the room full of similarly clothed men.

Ezra moved to follow the others, only to notice that Vin had forgotten part of his costume. Rushing to catch up to Vin he held out the item. “Vin, you forgot your hat.”

“Listen Ez, I will wear the boots and I’ll wear the belt, but I ain’t wearing no hat!”  The blue eyes sparked with annoyance before he turned and walked away.

Ezra watched as the three men blended into the larger group in search for Briggs and Dade and followed in their wake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

** Part Two **

 

Josiah adjusted his headset, his intense gaze riveted to the back entrance of the club.  

“Nathan?” he checked, his deep baritone rumbling in his throat.  It would go down in the next few minutes.

“All’s quiet out front.  I’ve seen Sneed and Don Beezley enter.  We’ve got them, Josiah.  Boy, have we got them.” 

Sanchez smiled.  There was no mirth, but a very real sense of triumph.  Over the past few months, this had become very personal for the members of Team 7.  In that time, eighteen young people had lost their lives to drug overdoses that could be tracked directly to Briggs.  Their photos adorned the pin board in the team’s office as a constant reminder of what they were fighting to stop. 

Needless to say, when Travis had said shutting down Briggs was  _impossible_ , told them to  _back off_ and explained the reality - Briggs was  _untouchable_ , Chris Larabee had set his jaw in that frown all who knew him recognized.  Never say something is  _impossible_  or  _forbidden_  to man like Larabee.  It had been a red flag to a bull.  

It was true until the turn-coat had fallen into Ezra’s lap, they’d had very little, but to quote Standish, ‘a person makes his own luck’.  Josiah was now a believer of that philosophy.  

 “J.D.?” Josiah checked via his headset. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

J.D. Dunne scanned the room nonchalantly as he filled a drink order.  He’d been able to pick up a job as a bar assistant, his youthful looks clearly convincing those hiring he was no threat.

The party was in full swing.  It was a glittering occasion with no expense spared.  Why Briggs had invited not only men like the mayor and his second in command, Victor Dade, but drug lords like Sneed and Beezley, Team 7 didn’t know.  However, he had and that was perfect.

J.D. noted a door opening on the right. 

He tensed.

The entertainers entered the room – Chris, Ezra, Vin and Buck among them as expected.   Larabee’s gaze flicked to the young agent silently ordering him to get ready.  Dunne returned to work, though he couldn’t suppress the smile spreading across his face.

“J.D.?” Josiah’s voice sounded in his ear via the small earpiece.

“The ‘four geese are laying’ and Josiah, it’s a sight to see. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victor Dade, aka Special Agent Shane Morrison, subtly checked his watch.  He’d been deep undercover for almost two years.  Briggs’ connections went way beyond a few councillors as first suspected.  He had two senators in his pocket, a governor and a White House adviser.  In the 23 months, Shane had earned Briggs’ trust _,_ and even become engaged to a girl he didn’t love, which was cruel, but necessary.

Shane Morrison had put his life on hold.  He’d missed his youngest brother’s 21st birthday party, his sister’s college graduation and countless other family events, but by God it was worth it.  Briggs was going down and so were all of those connected to him. Young people like Shane’s brother, Tommy, would no longer throw their lives away on the poisons Briggs distributed.

Shane spotted his ‘boss’ across the room near the entertainers. It had taken all of his persuasive skills to convince Briggs to invite ‘all’ valued friends to this year’s gala Christmas Fundraiser. After all, ‘You’re untouchable, Mr. Briggs. The law can’t come near you’.  Briggs’ ego had been stroked very nicely and he’d done as suggested, adding Sneed and Beezely to the guest list.

Shane looked at the clock on the wall.  He’d been given very few details, but he knew the time it was going down – 9:45 p.m. - which was in three minutes. 

Shane licked his lips nervously.  He knew the FBI had failed to get anyone else inside which meant, when the raid went down, he and he alone was responsible for the safety of the innocent party guests.  He felt it was too great a risk but those far higher up than he said there was no other way. 

Shane’s attention was drawn to the entertainers who began their presentation.  He blinked. 

Was that?

It couldn’t be. 

It was!  What the hell was Larabee doing here? 

There was a  _dawning_ sense of relief.  Team 7 were on the inside!

His hand darted to the expensive pen in his pocket – the mini camera in the tip relaying video images to the raiding party outside.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Nathan’s attention was drawn to a van parked at the end of the street.  He wasn’t sure why. 

“Josiah.  I’m going to check something out.  I won’t be long.”

"Watch your back.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

J.D. placed a number of drinks on a tray and passed them to a waitress.  He watched the girl move off and once again, looked to his leader, waiting for the signal he knew would come shortly.

“J.D.!” Josiah’s voice exploded, almost shattering the younger man’s eardrum.  “Dade’s FBI and there’s a raid going down in one minute.”

J.D.’s heart stopped.  A raid?  That meant other law enforcement officers!  Law enforcement officers who would see...  “Oh God."   _Chris would have a cow . . . Vin and Ezra wouldn't be far behind._

J.D. searched the crowd until his eyes fell on Chris Larabee doing… looking like… IN THE MIDDLE OF AN FBI RAID!

J.D. Dunne shot out from behind the bar and darted through the crowd knowing his life was over if he didn’t warn his leader in time!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

** Part Three **

  
  
Songbook in hand, Chris moved forward, following the directions given by the entertainment organizer backstage. He was flanked by Vin and Ezra on either side of him, and while Buck was on the end of their line, he stood slightly separate from the other three, his attention on someone in the audience.  
  
Chris’s gaze followed that of Wilmington’s. It was as he’d expected: Buck was smiling rakishly at a well-endowed young woman on the arm of a tuxedo-clad grey haired gentleman. The older man didn’t seem to notice, as his attention had been fully captured by the drink in his hand.  
  
“Might I suggest a smile instead of the glare you’re currently displaying?” Ezra said sotto voce. “After all, the very nature of these costumes would seem to require at the very least a pleasant nature, or one might even say, a jo-“  
  
“Shut up, Ezra,” Vin snapped.   
  
Hearing an unusual tone in Vin’s voice, Chris darted a look in his direction. For a man who had spent most of his adult life facing down dangerous criminals without blinking, the expression Vin now wore on his face would have been quite a surprise to the men he’d put away.  
  
Chris looked out into the crowd, looking a bit bemused as he realized that everyone’s attention was now focusing on the quartet who were about to begin their song. A quartet comprised of himself, Vin, Ezra, and Buck.  
  
Inwardly cringing, suspecting that the noise that was about to come out of his mouth, along with that of his teammates, would rival the lowing of a herd of cattle – and sick cattle at that - Chris took a deep breath.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shane Morrison edged his way across the room, making his way toward his 'boss.' With Team 7 on the premises, or at least several of them, he knew that he would have capable back-up when it came to taking down Briggs and his organization, along with his fellow drug lords.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he made sure the mini camera was positioned accurately, scanning the crowd, the entertainers, and then, finally, Briggs himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

J.D. flew across the floor, dodging party guests right and left, and leaving a few curious looks behind him.  Angling toward the stairs to the stage, he tried to catch Chris's attention, but the ATF team leader, focused on his undercover role, was moving forward with Vin, Era, and Buck beside him, ready to launch into their performance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Conrad Briggs took another sip of his drink, his gaze canvassing the room. Despite the security precautions he had taken, and the fact that he had several government officials on his payroll he was still a cautious man.

Sneed and Beezely both had drinks i their hands, and it was very obvious from their behavior that they'd already downed several alcoholic beverages. Briggs frowned. While the two men had served to provide him with a significant amount of money over the past months, their boorish mannerisms had him reconsidering their participation in his organization.

Briggs nodded. After the holidays, perhaps it would be time to make a change.

His gaze moved to the entertainers. While most of them were still mingling with the crowd, four men had just taken center stage.  Dismissing them quickly with a single glance, he turned his attention to the bar area.  One of the bartenders had moved from his position and a quick search of the room revealed the young man moving rapidly across the floor, toward the stage area.  His eyes narrowed, trying to figure out where the man was going.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shane covertly checked his watch. 9:44 p.m. Now only a few feet away from Briggs, he readied himself for the expected raid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

** Part Four **

 

“Out of the way, Sanchez,” Special Agent Harrison growled, sweeping Josiah’s arm aside.

“We have men on the inside.  If we co-ordinate, we can minimize the risk to civilians,” Nathan insisted.

Ignoring him, Harrison slammed his hand against the console, shutting down the images being beamed from Shane Morrison’s pen.  Harrison had seen all he needed. 

Nathan and Josiah exchanged frustrated glares and followed him out the back of the van.  Collected in the street were two dozen armed agents.

“This is stupid.  There are innocent people in there!” Nathan cried.  “For God’s sake, listen to reason!”

“Check your weapons,” Harrison ordered his raiding party.  “We’re going in, in 35 seconds.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Thirty–five seconds,” Josiah updated in J.D.’s ear. 

“Talk them out of it,” J.D. insisted, frantically trying to get Chris’ attention. 

“It’s too late.”

J.D. knew he was left with no option.  “Chris!”

Dunne’s cry rang above the musical introduction to ‘Silent Night’.

Startled gazes were directed at the bar attendant… including stares from his four partners, Briggs and Special Agent Shane Morrison. 

Larabee’s gaze narrowed.  J.D. mouthed, ‘raid… Dade’s FBI’.  Larabee blinked once.  A full-on raid would endanger lives.  His men were positioned perfectly to take the dangerous men out of play quickly and easily.

“Boys… NOW!”

Like a well-oiled machine Team 7 flew into action.  Ezra took one stride, somersaulted, and landed in front of Sneed, his derringer exploding out of his sleeve and coming to rest in the middle of the drug trafficker’s stomach.  “Good evening.”

Buck slid off the stage on his knees, landed on his feet, ploughed through the crowd and tackled Beezely with a cheery, “Ho, ho, ho!”

J.D. darted to the left to cover Briggs.

Larabee and Tanner drew weapons, Chris’ aimed at the security guards manning the door on the right and Vin’s on the armed sentries on the left. Both had clear shots due to the elevation of the stage.  “FREEZE.  ATF.”

The music stopped.  Guests looked around bewildered.

Briggs’ guards instinctively reached for weapons.

“DON’T!” Vin bellowed, his ice blue eyes advertising his intent.  “Drop your weapons, on your stomachs, hands behind your heads.”  The six hired security guards did exactly as instructed -- they had no option.

The crowd began to murmur, unsure if this was part of the festivities.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is an ATF raid.  Please relax and sit on the floor where you are,” Chris ordered.  “There is nothing to worry about.  The situation is well in hand.”

Men in suits and women in evening gowns hesitantly followed the instruction.

Briggs’ eyes were wide.  Sneed and Beezely!  To save their own worthless necks they had turned on him… nothing was surer.  Spying the exit on his left, Conrad Briggs turned… straight into J.D., the younger man raising his revolver.  “On the floor, Briggs!”

Morrison shook his head in awe.  He hadn’t had a chance to act.

Silence engulfed the room. “Tanner, Dade, the guns,” Larabee ordered.  Shane and Vin darted left and right respectively to collect the confiscated weapons.

“Report!” Chris instructed.

“Clear!” Vin cried, the guards’ weapons in his arms.

“Clear!” J.D. reported, standing over Briggs, the other man’s small firearm safely confiscated.

“Clear!” Ezra responded, Sneed’s concealed weapon tucked in his belt.

“Clear!” Buck snapped, shoving Beezely toward the guards who were lying on their stomachs.

“Clear, Agent Larabee,” Morrison called.

“Situation contained,” Chris announced, lowering his weapon.  His chest heaved with relief and triumph.  His boys had enacted the plan perfectly and they hadn’t needed Josiah and Nathan to burst in to cover Dade because Dade was one of them.

Spontaneously, Briggs’ guests began to applaud. 

Buck winked at his leader.  Ezra smirked.  Vin snorted.  J.D. beamed.  Chris nodded.  It was a performance his boys could well be proud of.

The doors exploded inward and two dozen FBI agents poured into the room only to stop and stare with open mouths.

Buck grinned.  “You boys are a bit late.  It’s all over.”

“WHAT?” Special Agent Harrison cried.

Buck beamed and began to sing, “We wish you a Merry Christmas…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

 **Part Five ** 

 

Briggs, Sneed, Beezely and their assorted cohorts had been turned over to the custody of Special Agent Shane Morrison, much to Harrison ’s chagrin. Standish had happily pointed out that Morrison, being the only FBI agent onsite when the bust went down, was officially agent in charge, unless Harrison preferred that the ATF take official credit for breaking one of the largest drug trafficking organizations in years.  Harrison quickly saw the logic in the argument and promptly backed down.  Team 7 was happy to turn over their evidence and leave the wrap up to the Feebies, since they hadn’t officially been on the case to start with. 

Vin had made a quick retreat out the back door to “git the truck” barely stopping to grab his coat before heading down the back stairs.  Buck gathered the rest of their clothes as Chris and Ezra finished-up with Special Agent Morrison and soon the team was in Chris’s Ram on the way to the ranch, with Josiah, J.D. and Nathan bringing up the rear in the van.  There would be time to write reports tomorrow. Only two things were currently on the men’s minds, get to the ranch and relax after tonight’s bust and more importantly get the hell out of these costumes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On any given day at the Federal building, which housed the offices of the Denver division of the ATF and the infamous Team Seven, there were a few constants you could depend on. The early arrival of Vin Tanner followed closely by SAC Chris Larabee and the fact that Agent Ezra Standish arrived promptly at 10 AM, impeccably attired. However, on the morning of December 24th the members of Larabee’s team arrived in mass.

While some may have thought it unusual for all to arrive simultaneously and rather casually attired, no comments were made. In fact, as Chris thought about it there was a decided lack of eye contact from the office staff.  If truth be told, they seemed to be unusually busy and consciously avoiding any contact with the seven agents, save an inconspicuous glance thrown their way.

The men entered the elevator and as the doors slid closed a burst of laughter could be heard from the previously silent room.

“How oddly disquieting,” Ezra commented to his companions.

The “ding” of the elevator announced their arrival at the requested floor. Even before the doors slid open the strains of “Santa Clause is Coming to Town” could be heard emanating from the offices of Team Seven, much to the amusement of Nathan, Josiah and J.D.

Chris sent the three a glare before heading for his office, “J.D. turn that racket off.  I’ll expect reports on my desk by noon.”

Once the reports were complete the men’s attendance, per AD Travis standing order, would be expected at the yearly office party. Once an appearance was made they could then slip out and make their way to the Saloon where a more rambunctious get-together with the other ATF Teams always occurred. With that thought in mind, the men headed for their respective desks and powered up their computers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Josiah Sanchez’ booming laughter rang through the office.

“I’ll kill’em!”

“Not if ah should ascertain the name of the culprits first!”

“It ain’t that bad, boys. I dare say the fillies will find it. . .”

“Shut up, Buck!” Standish and Tanner chorused in unison.

As if reading his superior’s mind J.D. offered, “I’m on it, Chris! Harrison posted the photo, I'm sure.”

The voices of his team drifted through the office door as Chris sat staring in horror at his computer monitor and the phone on his desk began to ring. 

Chris pushed back from his desk and began to rise before every hitting the speaker phone button on his phone. “Larabee.”  He  _knew_  the identity of the caller before even hearing the voice.

“Agent Larabee, my office.  Now!  You’ve got some explaining to do.”

Chris walked out of his office, through the bullpen, and onto the elevator conscious of the eyes of his team watching his every move. As the doors closed he could have swore he heard Nathan’s mellow tone.

“But I heard him exclaim as he rode out of sight, ‘Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight’.”

 

~The End~


End file.
